In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, gravel packs have longed been used to help prevent unconsolidated formations from collapsing and occluding a borehole therein while also filtering some of the granular material that would otherwise be entrained with the desired production fluid. As wellbore technology is developed, allowing for multilateral well systems, including highly deviated and even horizontal systems, the hydrocarbon industry has had increasing interest in creating horizontal gravel packs for similar reasons as their vertical predecessors were employed. In some cases, such horizontal gravel packs are extremely long. While the pack itself is still quite capable of performing as intended, an issue presents itself with respect to the formation. When an extremely long gravel pack is created, the fluid pressure developed and applied at surface that is required to continue the gravel packing operation as the pack gets longer and longer is continually higher. At a point, such pressure will be damaging to the formation, which is undesirable. Therefore, it has been discovered that it is desirable to create an auxiliary valve system which shortens the escape path of the gravel pack fluid thereby reducing the overall pressure required to complete the packing operation. A device and method to accomplish shortening of such path is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,772 to Myhre et al. and owned by the assignee hereof, Baker Hughes Incorporated, Houston, Tex. That device functions extraordinarily well for its intended purpose and does indeed reduce pressures substantially, and to well below levels associated with problems for the formation. Unfortunately, however, the device described in the '772 patent also leaves a washpipe that is not capable of conveying fluids to the bottom of the well because it has in general, a plurality of now open valves over its length, those valves having been opened sequentially by pressure activation to shorten the escape path for the gravel pack slurry fluid. Since it is often desirable to provide to the downhole most end of the workstring a stimulation fluid and operator is required to pull the workstring and in another run provide a device capable of conveying the stimulation fluid to the desired location. As one of ordinary skill in the art is all too well aware, additional runs dramatically increase costs of an operation and therefore are to be avoided. A tool capable of providing for a stimulation operation while avoiding the secondary run after the gravel packing operation would certainly be well received by the art.